Just A Little Push
by BOE-4eva
Summary: YUURAM! And WOLFRAMXMURATA! Yuri has pushed Wolfram away to the point of moving on to someone else, but when he realises his feelings, is it to late? Has Wolram already fallen for Murata? YAOI R&R... if you want BWAH My first KKM fic...soo BEWARE!


Disclaimer: I don't own KKM... sigh

This is my first KKm fic, and i've labled it as a one shot, coz i chucked all four chapter in here, coz frankly, i couldnt be bothered loading them seperatly... yea i wont get as many reveiws doing it this way... but BAH, im not to worried bout that... my laziness got the better of me!!

UMMM This is a Yuuram... and Wolfram x Murata!...

If you don't like yaoi... then dun read... err... yea... i think thats alll...

Please Enjoy!!!

OOO and _Italics _meen thoughts... and you'll be able to tell who's thoughts it is... it shouldnt be too hard... if its the same chapter its the same persons thoughts... chapter one is Yuri... chapter 2 is Wolfram... and the rest is Yuri... kk... have fun ya'll!!

* * *

Just A Little Push 

_**Chapter One**_

_This is the third week in a row._

_The third week in a row, that I've slept alone. Not that I'm complaining. I guess from all those times I pushed him away, he finally got the point…. But I can't help but feel that there's something else to it, something far more complicated. _

_I definitely don't feel that Wolfram would give up so easily, he's been so determine in the past, and suddenly, he goes cold…. As cold as ice. He barely talks to me anymore, unless he has to, and he's been choosing to go on far more missions to the southern borders and outer skirts of the city. Well that was what he had told me, but one of them, I know for a fact he didn't attend, and was unaccountable for 3 days. But for some reason I was the only one who payed any mind to his absence. Everyone else told me that he must have had his reasons, and his reasons are his own._

_And because those words came from Conrad I chose to keep my nose out of it, even though I was dying to jump down Wolfram's throat about it. _

_Even though Wolfram knows that I don't feel the same way for him, as he does for me. He doesn't seem to realise, how much he means to me as a friend. How much his strange cold behaviour actually hurts me. More than I ever thought it would. _

_The room is cold, even through the layers of blankets and clothes, I still feel cold. Its been like this the whole time Wolfram's been gone. Its like without his body heat next to me, I can't heat myself up and I can't sleep. But I could have done without this kicking and the punching… and the all out sleeping violence. Though it did make things interesting, and on the odd occasion gave me the reason to punch him back, which I don't often get to do, he's not the type of person you just…. Punch, even playfully. This is mainly, from fear….. fear of death. _

_I think I'm thinking about all this too hard…. Maybe. Maybe Wolfram is distancing himself because he wants to prepare himself, for cancelling the engagement…._

But that thought didn't bring Yuri any joy.

I guess no matter what he's thinking I need to confront him about it. I can't just have him walking around all this time possibly feeling paint or anger, and I'm not doing anything about him about it….

_Ok, tomorrow, I'll do it! I'll talk to him about it…._

Yuri shudder in fear of the thought of confrontation, before finally drifting off to sleep in the early ours of the morning, with some kind of resolve in his situation.

* * *

"Yuri….. Yuri…. Wake up…. Yuri wake up…." BANG Yuri woke up with a sudden yelp as a surprisingly heavy pillow was thrown into his face. 

"Eyk!" He groaned pushing the pillow aside and rubbing his eyes drowsily. "Greta what was that for?" He asked glancing at his daughter through half lidded eyes. Her eyes were sad, and she looked away. Yuri sat up in concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She shook her head.

"Nothing happened, It's just…" She paused look back at Yuri once more. "Wolfram's still acting funny, and he says he going away _again_… but this time for _even longer!!!_" Yuri seems to then share the same expression as Greta.

"Yuri, why does Wolfram keep going away? Is something happening?…. Is he sad, he seems sad" She asks.

"I don't know, but I _will _find out!" Yuri said rather melodramatically, which Greta responded to with a huge grin, obviously relieved with Yuri's confidence.

He stands up to get changed. "When did Wolfram say he was leaving?"

Greta looks thoughtful. "He said he'd have lunch with us first. And then he'll be leaving after, he said he's already packed" Yuri threw on some decent clothes before leaving the room with Greta in hand.

"How long until lunch is there?" He asked walking down the long hall.

"It should be ready any moment now." Yuri almost fall over in shock.

"WHAT? I slept THAT long… wow… I guess it's good though, I haven't slept that well in a while…. But I still feel like death!" Greta doesn't pay much attention to Yuri's rambling as they enter the dinning room, the occupants of the room standing as they demon king entered.

"Good Morning your Majesty… or should I say good afternoon?" Conrad greets with a slight smirk. Yuri rubbed his head in pain.

"Ekk Conrad, that's the type of thing my dad would say!" Conrad continued to smile, but his concern grew.

"Still not sleeping well?" Yuri shook his head.

"No, not well at all, well I at least I did sleep a bit… this morning" He looked thoughtful as he sat down at the table, everyone else taking there seats around him.

"I was just thinking his majesty does look a little worse for wear." Gunter added. "Maybe eating may help you feel a bit better" He suggested. Yuri nodded, before taking in the faces around him. Then noticing Wolfram's absence.

"Where's Wolfram?" He asked more eagerly and louder than he had intended. A mixture of shock and confusion came from the other members of the room expressed in their silence. Gwendel was the one to answer.

"He's setting up his horse for his travels. He wont be a moment." Yuri looks out the window down at the court yard, and just as expected, Wolfram is down there, saddling his horse and loading it with gear. Someone comes out to greet him and saddles up another horse.

"Murata….?" Yuri whispers to himself tight feeling forming in his gut. Before making the question heard to the others. "Is Murata going with him?" He asks. Conrad nods.

"Yes your Majesty, he has been accompanying Wolfram on many of his most recent missions. His Highness wishes to get to know the great land more, as he wants to be here more permanently." Yuri looks slightly nauseous in Conrad's answer. .

"It's Yuri Conrad." Is all he could must up to say as he watched the two from above as the packed the horse and talked, one more animated than the other.

* * *

_I hadn't even touched my food until I heard the dinning room doors open and finally Wolfram is here, Murata following him closely behind. I feel a sharp stab in my gut as I watch as they take seats next to each other, bid me a good morning and eat quietly. Conrad eyes me suspiciously as if he knows a deep dark secret that I don't. I try to ignore it, but its hard when it feel's as though he's staring right into my mind. GAH!_

"Well I am needed, so I bid you all farewell, and will be back in a week" Wolfram says standing after he finished his meal, Murata stands after Wolfram makes his short speech. They both turn to leave the room in unison.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear this, and stand even before I can think.

"Wait…. Wolfram…. Ummm…" _Shit, I really do wish my brain thought faster. Everyone is staring at me. Including Wolfram, with a mixture of confusion and impatience in his eyes. _

"I need to speak with you before you leave, umm alone" _I tell him, pleading with my eyes for him to agree, and notice Greta is adding her silent pleas to mine. _

Wolfram sighs and nods, he glances to Murata who nods and leaves to meet him at the horses.

"Ok, we've got a few moments, come with me" He says with little to no emotion to read off. Yuri walks casually around the table (or '_tries'_ to act casual about it) to meet Wolfram at the door.

They exit together.

_My heart is fluttering as I follow him out the room. I have no idea what I'm going to say, or how I'm going to word it. We get halfway down the hallway when Wolfram stops abruptly in front of me, so abruptly in fact that my face ends up in his shoulder blades. I should consider walking with my head up, not down._

"What is it you wish to speak with me about? Make it quick, his highness is awaiting me." Wolfram pushes, turning around to Yuri rubbing his forehead in pain. Wolfram raises an eyebrow impatiently when Yuri doesn't respond to his question. "_Majesty?_"

I snap up. What did he just call me? My eyes open wide in shock.

"Wolfram! It's Yuri! You of _all _people know to call me that!" Wolfram meets Yuri's gaze un-faltered.

"Sorry, Yuri" Wolfram corrects himself. "So what is it you want to talk to me about, because I must go" Yuri appears to think hard to answer this question, to Wolframs annoyance.

"I just… I mean we're just.. Greta included… we're… concerned." He says. Wolfram just stares blankly.

"Concerned… for what?" He asks.

"For you Wolfram. Recently you've been acting odd…. Cold… You've been avoiding me, going away so often, you don't talk to me any more…. You don't even sleep with me anymore"

ACK I could have phrased that better.

"And this doesn't please you, correct me if I'm wrong, but is that not what you wanted, me to 'leave you alone'… 'give you some space'?" Wolfram expressed shock and confusion in his voice and his face.

"Maybe sometimes I thought I needed some space, but I never wanted you to leave me alone. You're my friend wolfram I want you around!"

He glares at me, a piercing glare….. it makes me feel sick.

"**_Friend_**…. That's the problem Yuri! And you just _don't get it!!_ Your ignorance astounds me!" Wolfram groans loudly. "I can't stand to be around you!" He then turns around suddenly and is about to leave when he hears Yuri and stops.

"Stop pushing me away Wolfram!!" Yuri whispered sadly to his back. Wolfram shot around.

"You pushed me away long before I did" He said callously. Yuri saddened When Wolfram added. Now with his back turned once more. "There are people you know, people who understand their feelings and those of others. And they know how express them" Wolfram states the last bit rather wistfully, sending a glance out the window.

_I follow his quick glance out the window with my eyes. Murata his sitting on his horse while holding the reigns of Wolfram's horse in his other hand. I feel an awful amount of anger… in my gut, boiling over. And I spew out…_

"I'm coming with you!!" Yuri yells

"What?!"

**Chapter Two**

_This isn't like him and it's weird._

"I'm coming with you!!" Yuri announced with all the enthusiasm of a small child in a candy store.

"What?!" _I almost yell at him, turning around so fast I almost knock myself over. He can't… he wouldn't … _

"I'm coming with you…" He states much more calmly. _I glare at him. He can't just decide that one his own._

"You can't just come with me" Wolfram said just what he was thinking. "You can't just desert your duties…You have important business to attend."

"I'll put Gwendal in charge, everything's pretty peaceful at the moment" Yuri defends. Wolfram tries desperately to change Yuri's mind.

"What about Greta, we can't both leave her" _I say getting at what I know to be his weak point. He glares at me in response but is trying hard to think of an excuse. _

"I'll stay with Anissina, I don't mind we have lots of fun" _Greta says smiling. She's been spying obviously. But what she's done is left me nothing to go on. I sigh heavily groaning lightly. I don't want to say anything I'd regret in front of her. _

"Gunter's not going to be happy!" _I say in a last futile attempt._

"He'll just have to deal with it" He says in response.

"Fine, but we're leaving in five minutes…. With or without you. So go pack!" _I say leaving him in my wake. I hear him rush off in the distance behind me._

_When down at the horses, I put the last of my things in my saddle bag. _

"What did Shibuya want?" _Murata asks handing me the reigns to my horse. I sigh again. _

"He's coming with us…" Murata raises an eyebrow in question. _I just shrug in response. _

_We sit in silence as we wait for Yuri to pack. I get up on my horse next to his. _

"You didn't tell him did you?" He asks nervously. _I shake my head. _

Murata sighs in relief.

::Flash back:: (Three Weeks Ago) – Day two of Whitticker Mission Whitticker 2 miles from the southern border

No progress was made on securing the outer limits of the Whitticker township as the weather prevent most movement too and from the camp site.

Wolfram was leading a team of nine, one of these being Yuri's friend from earth also known as the reincarnation of the Great Sage who absolutely _insisted _on coming along, claiming he needed to get to know the land better so he could live here more permanently.

Wolfram was sharing a tent with Murata, as the tents were for two.

It was late and Wolfram was already half asleep when Murata came in from outside, and was changed into his sleeping attire. Murata lay down on his bed next to Wolfram.

"Wolfram… are you awake?" He whispered unsure.

"Yes" Wolfram answered turning around to make it plainly obvious. "What is it?" Murata looked suddenly awkward adjusting his glasses.

"Umm, well I wanted to talk to you, for a while actually." He coughs nervously. "Well in the past when I … umm the Great Sage was serving Shinou, the two shared a 'relationship'…" He once again adjusted his glasses. "I umm, well felt very strongly for him, and even though we can not be together again… I … well did I ever tell you how much you remind me of him?" He asked trying to get his point across in the most subtle way possible. Wolfram shook his head confused.

"Well, you do… a lot. And I've come to realise recently how much, I … How much I like you. I think I lov… er… REALY like you… a LOT" Then his words start to speed up in pace. "But I know that you are engaged to Yuri, and I know how much you love him…So I'm saying this without real hope or agender…"

Wolfram stares in shock. Murata slows down and this time looks completely serious.

"I don't know exactly how Yuri feels, but I think you do. I just want you to know, that I am here. I know you don't feel the same, but I also know, that people need to be told, they need to be told how much they're loved by others. It's nice to know" Wolfram opens his mouth to reply but is stopped.

"There's no need. Just sleep, it's late. If you wish we can talk tomorrow" Murata smiled before taking off his glasses and blowing out the lamp.

Wolfram sighed smiling slightly.

"Thankyou… Murata" He whispered. Murata nodded to himself.

"Don't mention it"

Wolfram loved Yuri, but to hear such endearing words after not hearing any in so long…. Can bring out a different side in you.

:: Day three of Whitticker Mission Whitticker 2 miles from the southern border::

Wolfram's day had not been very productive, spending a lot of it pretending to be busy. Keeping his distance from his troupes to avoid any unwanted questions.

He had been thinking about Murata's words all day, they had really effected him. He had always liked Murata, admired his knowledge and courage and couldn't help but look at the many things he saw in him that reminded him of Yuri. Many of the things he loved about Yuri he could see mirrored in Murata, the difference being Murata had feelings for Wolfram, were Yuri didn't and never would.

True Wolfram didn't and may never feel what he felt toward Yuri for Murata, but couldn't help but consider it.

Having someone speak like that to him, speak the words he'd been longing to hear for so long… Everything became a huge blur.

It was late, Wolfram just returned to his tent after his 'work'. Seeing Murata already laying down, turned away from him. Wolfram couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. He closed the tent and sat down watching Murata for any signs as to weather he were awake. After seeing none he made his way over to Murata and sat down next to him. Wolfram's movement cause Murata to stir, and he turned over to look at Wolfram. Many questions in eyes at having Wolfram so close to him. He sat up in bed.

Wolfram looked down. Unsure of how to approach the situation.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft palm on his cheek. Looking up slowly he locked eyes with the one opposite him. Wolfram felt his heart sink at the thought of what he wanted to do so bad, and how much it went against everything he believed in, and all that he had pushed on the one he thought he loved the most.

But he couldn't resist the feeling, a feeling that took over his senses, the feeling that came with being wanted, being needed…. Being loved.

So when he felt warm lips against his the last thing on his mind was sleeping.

Murata attended the rest of Wolfram's mission for the following weeks.

The more time Wolfram spent with Murata, the less he could be around Yuri, guilt and confusion keeping him away for the source of his pain.

Staying away from Yuri hurt but Wolfram knew that being close to him at such a time, would be far more agonizing.

::End Flashback::

"Um, Wolfram, how long did Shibuya say he was going to be?" Murata asked taking a look off toward the castle. Wolfram released a heavy breath.

"I gave him five minutes, and he's got thirty seconds of that time left. Then we leave…. With or without him" Wolfram replied coldly. Murata smiled sadly.

"We shouldn't just leave without him. I'm sure he'll be here soon, and if not we can wait an extra 5 can't we" He offered. Wolfram turned to him indignantly.

"You want him to be there?" He asked. Murata shook his head still smiling.

"No, I just think, that he has something on his mind, and he feels that he must resolve it. Let's just let him have this, then everything will go back to how it was. Trust me" Wolfram released another deep breath and looked off toward the castle steps were Yuri was running down, followed closely behind by Greta. And at the same time Conrad came out from the stables with Yuri's horse and saddle bags.

Yuri bounded over to Conrad, thanked him for the horse, put his stuff in the saddle bags and mounted.

Wolfram could have sworn he was going to throw up when Yuri came up right beside him, in-between him and Murata with a dumb smile on his face.

"Your coming along with us I hear Shibuya!" Murata asks curiously smiling. Yuri nods, and then looks around confused.

"Where is everyone?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" Murata tilts his head slightly.

"You know… the troupes… the army? Where are they? This is a mission isn't it?" Wolfram sighs loudly.

"This is a surveillance mission, it's just us. It's really not necessary for you to come!" Wolfram answers gruffly with one last attempt to get rid of his fiancé.

"Your not getting rid of me Wolfram" Yuri glared at wolfram's back, who had just taken off ahead. Another attempt unsuccessful.

"Anyway, this could be fun, eh Shibuya!" Murata said moving off slowly with Yuri behind Wolfram who was clearly determined to stay ahead. Yuri smiled half heartedly. Yuri turned and waved to Greta as they left the gates.

"Yeah, fun"

**Chapter Three**

"How much longer until we set up camp?" Yuri whined lifting his rear off the saddle slightly to rub it. "I sware I've lost all feeling in my butt!"

"Quiet whimp! We've only been going for four hours!" Wolfram countered then mumbled angrily to himself carrying on with the journey up ahead. Yuri moaned at the recurring nickname.

"Don't call me a whimp!" He closed his eyes in a sigh sadly. Murata came up beside him, the group continuing in a pyramid formation with Wolfram leading a few metres ahead.

"Don't worry about it Shibuya, we're only an hour away from the first stop, we'll stay there for the night and set off again in the morning" Murata explained. Yuri looked disappointed at the prospect of more riding. Sure it wasn't too much further, but he was already in pain, and this was only going to make matters worse…. A lot worse.

* * *

Just over an hour later the three arrived at their first pit stop. Wolfram was quick to start a fire while Yuri and Murata made due with setting up the tent. The two man tent that was going to have to hold the three of them for the trip. Yuri hadn't thought to bring another tent. 

Wolfram didn't engage the other two in conversation while they fumbled with the tent pegs, instead getting out the food for the first night out of his saddle bag and starting to cook it on the fire.

"Umm, I think this is wrong…" Yuri stated looking at the lopsided tent. Murata stood next to him and studied it also.

"Can't help but agree with you on that" He admitted rubbing his head absently. Yuri looked on at Murata confused.

"But haven't you been going on a lot of these mission recently. You should be able to make up a tent…" He questioned. Murata shook his head.

"Nah, not me. Wolfram always made our tent up" Murata winced in noticing what he had said. Wolfram's shoulders tensed and Yuri's eyes narrowed.

"You mean to say… you two have been sharing a tent for… for weeks?" He questioned angrily. Murata didn't know if he should lie, or simply tell the truth. Wondering which would end up causing more torment. Lucky for him that Wolfram chose that moment to intervene.

"So what if we have?" He asked without turning from the fire.

"So you have then?" Yuri asked trying to hold back the anger he was feeling, flames dancing in his eyes as he directed his attention toward Murata. Why was this such a problem for him?

"Well yeah, but it's not like… it's not like… We're just…" He stuttered awkwardly. He'd never been good at lying, he would have had no problem defending himself if it were the truth. But in this case it wasn't, and now the guilt was slapping him in the face, hard.

Yuri rolled his eyes, he may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew his friend, and knew when he was lying.

"**Don't!**" Yuri yelled impulsively. Before calming. "Don't, lie to me, Murata. I want to know the truth! And I want to know now!" He sat down across the fire from Wolfram so he could glare at his face instead of his back. Murata remained behind Wolfram standing. Yuri was determined to find out what in the world was going on. But Wolfram had other ideas. Standing up abruptly and leaving to the shrub. Leaving Murata and Yuri alone.

Yuri had to keep informing himself that his feelings at the moment had _nothing _to do with being jealous, and were more him protecting his two best friends from each other. A little voice just laughed at him.

"I'll get more wood" He called behind him.

Yuri breathed in a deep shuddering breath. Trying to once again hold back anger that was boiling over. Why was Wolfram keeping things from him? He hoped his worst fear, the worst possible circumstance behind his current problem was true.

Wolfram and Murata were both, as he had thought, his best friends. Wolfram being the closest he had had to any kind of 'relationship' even if it may have been one sided. Even if he didn't want to pursue it more than friendship, and maybe he did consider their engagement a bit of a joke, but that didn't give Wolfram permission to go and do the one thing he had nagging and nagging at Yuri not to. If he liked Murata so much, why didn't he call of the engagement like Yuri had wanted. Was this Wolfram's way of torturing Yuri, was it some kind of revenge.

Yuri looked up at Murata for an answer to his many questions. Murata looked down sadly. Yuri knew, and Murata wasn't going to deny it risking even more anger. But he couldn't very well come out and say it, despite what he thought he knew about Yuri and Wolfram's relationship being 'strictly friends'

He had expected Yuri would be possibly angry if he were to find out… but this is somehow _different _to what he had expected.

The air was thick with tension. Yuri wasn't saying anything, and Murata wasn't about to start up a leisurely conversation about the weather. So silence prevailed. That is until ten minutes later when Wolfram returned with a pile of small to large sized twigs in his arms. Throwing it to the ground he then moved on to fixing the tent, while Yuri and Murata watched on.

"I think I'll sleep out here tonight. Near the fire" Yuri informed putting his hands closer to the flames to heat them up.

"You can't do that Yuri" Wolfram intervened. "It gets too cold here at night. We're expecting snow tomorrow" Once he easily fixed the tent he took to boiling stew of the fire to dish it out. Yuri and Murata still sitting there like inanimate objects. Though Wolfram considered inanimate objects may have been more useful.

Yuri sighed. He hated the cold, he didn't want to sleep outside if it was going to get _that _cold. He would rather deal with his problem!

Yuri and Murata were both handed bowls of stew. Eyeing it as if it were an evil witches potion Yuri sighed timidly taking a spoonful, satisfied that it was not evil nor created by a witch he continued to eat it.

They all eat in silence.

The sky darkened quickly after their meals, and in preparations for an early morning start they all got ready for sleeping. Wolfram was the last to settle down in the tent, taking longer to wash up and change nightwear than the other two. In ready for the cold night it was not his usual pink nightgown, and was instead full length dark purple pyjama pants and shirt, similar to those of Yuri and Murata.

He lay down under his blanket between Yuri and Murata. Yuri leaned over to his right and blew out the lantern. Yuri kept his eyes open for a while just staring through the darkness at Wolframs back. Wolframs body was turned toward Murata, however knowing how restless Wolfram's sleeping was prone to be, Yuri could guarantee he wouldn't remain that way for much longer.

Even though there was so much uneasiness running through Yuri's mind, having Wolfram sleeping right next to him brought him more relief than he ever would have thought.

And for the first time in weeks, Yuri slept.

With thoughts and dreams plagued by a certain blond, and not to unpleasant.

In the very early hours of the morning, Wolfram was awoken to the sounds of horses hooves outside the tent, followed shortly by Yuri of whom had been interrupted in the middle of a rather interesting dream.

Wolfram exited the tent quietly to find out what was going on. Yuri stayed inside and out of the cold his face flushed from less than approved thoughts.

Murata remained sleeping next to him.

Yuri could hear talking and moving outside the tent, none of which sounded dangerous of worrisome. A few moments later the horse outside took off again and Wolfram soon returned.

"We must pack up and leave" He said stuffing whatever he could in to his bag. Yuri shocked movement woke up Murata who sat up a little dazed.

"What do you mean leave? Why?" Yuri asked a little more than worried now. Wolfram continued packing away the blankets, taking the ones covering Yuri and Murata also, leaving Murata with a sudden burst of cold.

"Aeei" He squeaked out in shock.

"Because the snow expected tomorrow, is no longer just light snow, it is a blizzard. That was a messenger from a camp further south; they are evacuating now, and suggest we do so also. We need to cut this mission short and head back" Wolfram announced before taking off his pyjama shirt, Yuri and Murata watched intently as Wolfram changed into his uniform.

"What are you staring at? Get going! We have to leave soon, or we'll be right in the middle of it!" With that he got out of the tent. The next thing Yuri and Murata knew the tent was falling down around them, they rushed out in time to see Wolfram pulling out the rest of the tent pegs.

This gave Yuri and Murata the hint the get their arses in gear, so both quickly changed and helped pack.

They were quick to ready and mount their horses. On their way, not even ten five minuets later.

The ride this way seemed far shorter, with the pace quickened and the mind busied with the thought of impending doom, a little melodramatic maybe, but both Yuri and Murata couldn't help but fear for their lives as the big black swirling cloud got closer and closer. Wolfram on the other hand, had no fear whatsoever as long as they weren't help up and managed to keep a good distance ahead, which is what they were doing.

In merely a third of the time it took to get to their first stop, did they manage to return to the castle, and completely in tact to Yuri's great relief, Murata's shock and Wolfram's certainty.

The trip may have been cut dramatically short, but the trouble has only just begun.

**Chapter Four**

"Yuri!! Wolfram!!" Greta called out enthusiastically running down the front steps to great her fathers on their arrival. They both dismounted and she hugged them both tightly. "I'm so happy you didn't get stuck in the big storm! Gwendal said it's gonna last for _ages_"

"Well I'm happy to be back!" Yuri said, a little less enthused than his daughter had sounded. Wolfram simply smiled at her and patted her hair lightly before waiting to be released from her tight grip and then moving on, heading inside the palace. Yuri and Greta watched on, and soon followed.

Leaving Murata behind to take the horses to the stables. Before he was relieved moments later by one of the stable hands.

Wolfram was met in the halls by Conrad.

"Ah, it appears you made it home safe. I am very happy. How about his Majesty and his Highness? Are they also well" Wolfram continued to walk past his brother.

"You can ask them that yourself." Conrad nodded and soon after was pleased to see Yuri walking toward him with Greta in hand.

"Your Majesty. You are well I am pleased to see" He smiled. Yuri sighed.

"It's Yuri, and yes I am fine thankyou Conrad!" He nodded his thanks. "Everything was fine in my absence?"

"Sire, you were only gone one night, no one had a chance to do anything wrong yet" Yuri laughed and rubbed the back of his neck innocently. Having forgotten that his trip had been cut short, considerably.

"Oh your right!"

"Is his highness with you?" Conrad asked. Yuri shook his head absently.

"I don't know where he is" He answered grimly. Before Conrad had a chance to question him further, Yuri was running playfully down the hallway with Greta.

"Bet cha can't catch me!" She called to him.

"Bet I can!"

Conrad felt there was something wrong, though he wasn't one to go ahead and make assumptions. He would wait for Yuri to tell him his problem, _unless_…… there _was_ another way to find out.

He continued on his way down the hall way, in search of The Great Sage, having a feeling he _will _know what the problem is.

"Sir Weller its good to see you!" Conrad looked up to see that he was mere centimetres from running straight into the one on his thoughts.

"I was just thinking of you Your Highness!" He smiled happily. Murata grinned cockily.

"Oh you were, were you? All good thoughts I hope" He asked half-heartedly smiling, the same sombre face as Yuri had expressed.

"Well, I was just wanting to ask you about Yuri, he appears upset. And I thought maybe you would know why?" Conrad asked now walking together with Murata. Murata simply nodded.

"I do know of his feelings, but I don't think it is my place to speak about it. He'll tell you when he's ready" Conrad couldn't view his eyes, the light reflecting off the lenses, giving him no clue as to how the boy was feeling.

"Your right, thankyou for your honesty You Highness" Bowing steadily Conrad headed toward the dining room, where Murata headed to his quarters.

"Wolfram! Don't walk away from me!" _So what does he do? He walks away!! GAWD I did NOT ask him to meet me in my room, for him to ignore me and then WALK AWAY!!! It defeats the purpose! AGRH! Is he trying to piss me off? He's acting like **I'm **the bad guy!!?? What's up with that? If anything **he's **the bad guy!! He's the one who **cheated **on me…. Umm well, but I guess… It's not like I gave him any reason to hang around… and I have kinda called our engagement a joke… and well… ok I'm gonna stop there! I already feel bad enough! _

_**ACK!! **He **still **shouldn't have done it!!! _

"WOLFRAM!! STOP!! We **need** to talk!!" _He stops walking away from me this time, but still doesn't turn. If he weren't so pretty I would push him up against the wall and force him to look at me. _Yuri tried to ignore is inner voice pulling at his cravings.

"Then talk!" _He orders like I'm his freaking dog! _

"Are you going to turn around so I can talk to your face?" _He stays still, and doesn't reply. He thinking about it. The seconds later he turns so abruptly he actually scares me, though I hold back the erg to clutch my chest in terror, instead clenching my fists. _

_He glaring at me, and I sware my stomach tightens to the point of pain. I hate it when he's angry with me…. Which, well happens a lot… But he looks REALLY angry … like 'I'm-gonna-knock-off-your-head-with-a-metal-pipe' angry with me._

_I almost literally slap myself as a very un-wanted thought enters my head. ARGH why is it that people look so much hotter when they're angry?! Even though I'm scared he's going to hit me, that is _all _I can think about right now…. ACK! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! 'Liar!'_

"Are you going to talk?" Wolfram asked angrily.

"Do you love Murata?" Yuri asks completely serious, despite obvious difficulties. Wolfram almost seems shocked by the question by tries to hide it, and continues his well matured glare.

"Is that really any of your business?" Wolfram countered staying as composed as he could muster. Yuri placed a hand on his hip, in what one may consider a rather feminine position.

"Yes I do think it's my business! You are _my fiancé_! Not his, if I recall correctly!" He argued. Wolfram snapped straight away with a response.

"WELL If I recall _correctly _YOU wanted to call off our _engagement_… because it was, oh how did you put it so subtly?" Wolfram pretended to think. "Oh that's right, you said it was a _joke_!" Yuri was stuck, he can't deny the truth, and unfortunately he can't erase it.

"Well as it appears you have nothing else to say, I will be heading to my room, it is late, and I need some sleep!" He began walking away.

"What happened to it?" Yuri asked quietly.

"To what?" Wolfram could help but question to the slightly out of place enquiry.

"To your determination, your total and utter devotion, I would have thought nothing could crack you! Your mind was so set. You once said, 'I will kill you and make you mine forever' and although it freaked me out a little at the time, it was really nice to know that someone felt that strongly toward me." Yuri said keeping his eyes on Wolfram's back, the other not giving Yuri the pleasure of seeing his face.

"And I've got this hunch that such feelings that you expressed for me on numerous occasions, don't just disappear. So tell me now, do you still love me?" Wolfram took a step away continuing toward the door, on instinct alone Yuri took a hold of Wolfram's upper arm, Wolfram didn't try hard to pull away, instead calming almost immediately.

"Do you Wolfram?" Yuri spun Wolfram around by his arm to face him once more.

Wolfram's eyes were glassy, possibly from unshed tears, but his expression said otherwise, showing anger.

"Why are you asking me this?" He took a step toward Yuri, who took a step back. "Why does it matter to you its not like it ever mattered in the past!" Another step forward and another step back. "Is this your sick way of torturing me?" Yuri's next step back landed him right on his bed. Yuri could have sworn the room got a few degrees hotter than it had been, even though there was basically a blizzard outside. "Your answer hasn't changed, and unfortunately_ …. n_either has mine!" Wolframs face remained one of anger, but he couldn't bring the same conviction into the last part of his words, instead they sounded sad. The room cooled once more.

Yuri looked on, as Wolfram appeared to have an inner battle with himself. Wolfram's next words were said quietly, almost whispered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked desperately, stopping himself shaking from all his emotions trying to escape his body at once.

"Doing what to you?" Yuri asked feeling like he had spoken in a while.

"I was trying to get over you, trying to …. Move on. And now you're bringing all that shit back up! I _don't _get it!" Wolfram refused to meet Yuri's gaze now, who was yet to rise, looking up he smiled.

"Neither do I" He said finally standing. Wolfram stood his ground, not stepping back to give Yuri some extra space, hoping he would back down. But to Wolfram's dismay, he didn't. "Look Wolfram, I don't quite understand what the hell is going on right now for me. But, what I do know, is that when your not around …. It's like… nothing's right. Everything is incomplete, maybe that because when your not there, I'm incomplete." Wolfram tried hard to decipher the words coming from the others mouth, but had no luck. Yuri shook his head.

"Um, let me rephrase that. When I saw you with Murata the first time it jolted some, well needed, sense into my head. I couldn't just let you leave like that, yes, I may have thought in the past, that pushing you away from me was for the better, but when I saw it for myself, I realised what I really had. How important you are to me, and how much I need you to be around me. Because not only, do I see the best in you, but I feel like you bring the best out of me." Yuri placed his hands on both of Wolfram's arms holding them in place softly.

"And no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I finally realise that…" Yuri smiled, pleased that he had finally come to terms with how he truly felt about his fiancé. "…that, I love you" Wolfram's eyes widened to the size of sauces. Yuri pushes him back to arms length in panic.

"And I know that may sound weird considering my behaviour over the last few days… months… well over the last year, but it's just that where I'm from a relationship between two boys isn't so widely accepted as it is here and I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that I was gay… well I don't think I'm gay… I guess, you're the only guy I can see myself with…." Yuri blurted flustered. "Actually, I can't really see myself with anyone else but you"

Wolfram didn't like the feeling of being lost for words. So attempted to get some out, but to only succeed in making incoherent babbles, he could have kicked himself for acting like such an idiot. Lucky for him Yuri continued.

"And, I _don't_ want to annul our engagement. So you'll be staying right here, were I can keep my eyes one you!" He said seeming to have switched roles with Wolfram as the protective worrywart. Yuri felt his fiancé relax under his touch, he moved one of his hands to grasp Wolfram's and pull him closer and the other to cup his right cheek. He felt warmth radiating from his skin, warmth that he wanted, _no needed_, to be completely submerged in.

Despite himself, Wolfram smiled. He wanted to taunt, he wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry, but all he could do was smile. Curse his loss for words.

Yuri leaned in so close, that it made Wolfram's heart race and his cheeks heat, as the maou's breath tickled his lips.

"Do you still love me Wolfram?" He whispered.

The prince laughed, and spoke for what he felt to be the first time in years.

"You know I do!" Silence followed as for the first time in their engaged lives did they _finally_ kiss.

Murata smiled, walking away from the closed door he had been eves dropping on.

Helping people along with their destinies is what he did best. For, in years to come, their spirits will join to one day create the next heir to the thrown.

An heir with the power and heart of King Yuri, and the honour, cunning and wit, of the beautiful Wolfram. A bonding of two souls which will change a nation, and save the country.

He laughed to himself.

It was always meant to be, even if one of them _did _need a little push.

Murata stopped taking on a mournful look back down the corridor.

At least this time he got experience something he'd thought he may never have had the chance to.

He sighed to himself. Something's are intended to remain fantasies.

FIN!!

* * *

I hope you liked it, BWAH! I didn't like it so much, it's my first attempt at KKM... 

Umm... so tell me if there were any problems with it, or if u have ne ideas for another one, coz im about to start work on a new fic now YAY me!!

Umm yea... So if ya have the time, i guess give it a reveiw if not.. i guess dont BWAH

Okies...

ciao ciao

Till next time!!


End file.
